Tsuzuki's nightmare
by Rei Bianca
Summary: I wrote this out of boredom. Anybody who doesn't like Hisoka being evil, please don't read.


__

Note: Yay! I'm doing a Halloween Special! It's not like we celebrate it in Asia, but well, a little fun is nice, agree? Just imagine some dead people trick or treating. 

Hisoka yawned as he sets the plates of butter cake on the table in front of Tsuzuki. "It was all your fault that I didn't have enough sleep last night." Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka's trembling hands and transforms to inu form and look at Hisoka with sad round puppy eyes. Hisoka however, ignored.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-san and Tsuzuki!" Suddenly Watari came barging in. "Na, Tatsumi-san wants to see everybody now at the meeting room now. Konoe kachou will be there too. Are you done?"

Tsuzuki stared at the butter cake. "Just pack them," Hisoka said monotonously tone as he followed Watari from behind. Tsuzuki scramble to his feet and dashed out with the cake, afraid of being left behind. 

"What's so important at this time of the day," Wakaba asked as Watari passed by. "I hope it's not because of your sex changing thing."

"Nah! Couldn't be," Watari answered and picked up 003 from its cage. 

"Hisoka, Hisoka, wait!"

Hisoka turned around and Yuma pointed to him the meeting room door. "The room is here."

"Oh, thanks," Hisoka replied slowly and dragged his feet to the room. 

"Tsuzuki, stop eating!" Tatsumi said as he entered the room. Tsuzuki quickly hid his cakes underneath his files. Right now, everyone there was eyeing Tatsumi tensely. Tatsumi's smile made them wonder even more. "Today," Tatsumi started as he cleared his throat.

"Today, as you all know, is exactly two days before Halloween," Tatsumi said and looked around. 

"So?" Tsuzuki asked immediately.

"So, you guys have to dress up on that day," Tatsumi replied.

"Huh? Aren't we already dead?"

Tatsumi slapped his head and explained everything. "I know that you people have been busy lately, so I was thinking of something to help lessen your stress."

"So we're having a costume party then?" Terazuma asked behind the half asleep Hisoka. Tatsumi nodded and went through all the rules and regulations. "Got that?"

Soon, everyone was seen busy decorating for the halloween party that is going to be held in the department.

Back at Hisoka's room, Tsuzuki was pacing back and forth the room while listing down all the evil villains he wants to dress up as. Meanwhile, Hisoka was sleeping soundly on the couch. "I don't think I want to be jack the ripper," Tsuzuki thought. "How about a psycopath?" Staring at the ceiling, Tsuzuki suddenly came up with an idea that no one could think of.

"Wakaba, please be fast with the glue!" Watari wailed from the ladder. By now, his hands were tangled with the ribbons and bows. Suddenly Saya and Yuma came up and stick more blue tacks and sticky tape on Watari. "What are you, Watari? A mummy?" Saya teased. Unable to move, Watari just glared from above.

Tatsumi walked out from his office and stared at his watch. "Almost time…" he muttered under his breath and slowly walked towards the small abandoned building behind his office. "It's been a while," A voice suddenly came up from behind a sakura tree. "Well?"

Tatsumi hesitated for a while and then moved closer towards the tree. He reached out his hands for the shadow and slowly pulled out a scroll engraved with antique looking characters. "Remember our plan, get rid of the others. I want Tsuzuki," Then, the shadow disappeared. "I'm going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

"Yay, you look so cute in pirate costumes, Hisoka dear," Yuma said happily while arranging a hook onto Hisoka's right hand. "Why don't you stand there. I want to stitch up this part." Hisoka reluctantly agreed and dragged his feet to the chair in Yuma's room. Then, Terazuma came in with a hideous looking mask. "How do I look?" He asked while showing-off his wizard costume. Hisoka stared at him for a long time and then faked a smile.

"Tatsumi-san, where have you been?" Tsuzuki shouted from one end of the corridor when he finally found Tatsumi. "I've been looking all over for you." Tatsumi handed Tsuzuki a cupcake. "Why are you looking for me?" Tatsumi asked after Tsuzuki greedily gobbled up the cake.

"Can I borrow something from you?" Tsuzuki asked as he looked at Tatsumi with a pair of big hoping puppy eyes.

"What is it?"

Tsuzuki came up closer to Tatsumi and whispered into Tatsumi's ear. 

"Yes, I know. It's not like he loves to disappear without a trace," Tsuzuki said on the phone. Today is Halloween and Tsuzuki really wanted to show Hisoka his costume. Unfortunately, Hisoka wasn't at home when he visited him. Worried, Tsuzuki called Watari. "No, he wouldn't do that. Well thanks anyway." Tsuzuki answered back sadly and hung up. Realizing that he was late, he quickly dressed up and went to the party.

From outside, the music that was played can be heard booming. Tatsumi stared at the red moon silently. "Seven down, one more to go…" He turned around and spotted Tsuzuki walking slowly towards the party. Tatsumi smiled and entered the building. 

"This is ridiculous! Why would I kidnap my own friend?" Tsuzuki wailed as his hands were tied down to a chair. Tsuzuki was surrounded by his friends the moment he entered. Saya stared at him furiously and started talking in a language that he didn't understand. Then, everyone began a series of chanting. Everyone except Tatsumi, who was laughing hysterically at the end of the room. " I never had so much fun in my entire life!"

"What?!" Tsuzuki asked in horror, not believing what he had heard.

Slowly, Tatsumi walked down the steps and moved closer to Tsuzuki. "All I need is one more sacrifice," Tatsumi said as he drew out a dagger engraved with weird writings from his coat. The dagger which is used to kill the undead as well as Shinigamis.

"No, wait! Is this some kind of sick joke?" Tsuzuki shrieked as he tried to loosen the knots. Tatsumi gave Tsuzuki an evil grin and walked around the chair. "Why don't I give someone you know, the pleasure of killing you?" Tatsumi smiled and pointed at the door.

"You filthy freak! What have you done to Hisoka?!" Tsuzuki screamed as streams of tears flowed from his eyes when he saw a bloody Hisoka walking towards him. Hisoka's eyes seemed to be burning with anger.

"Kurosaki-san, Muraki is all yours. Finish him," Tatsumi said as he handed over the dagger to Hisoka. Hisoka turned and stared at Tsuzuki.

"No, Hisoka! Don't you recognize me? It's me, Tsuzuki!" Tsuzuki tried his best to wake his partner up from the nightmare, which looked so real. "This is just a costume!"

"You're lying! Tsuzuki was long dead! Dead because of you!" Hisoka snapped back angrily and slowly began to slice Tsuzuki's wrist. Deep red blood flowed from the wound. Then the other wrist.

"Stop it Hisoka!" Tsuzuki screamed in pain. This excites Hisoka even more as he stabbed Tsuzuki over and over again. "Die murderer, die!" Hisoka laughed out loud followed by all the Shinigamis in the building. Echoes of their laughter were soon swallowed up as silence took over suddenly when the bells in the clock tower stroke twelve times.

"Nooooo!!!"

Tsuzuki suddenly jerked up and immediately looked around him. "It was just a nightmare?" Tsuzuki muttered under his breath. Everything was the same. He looked at his wrists and found no traces of cut lines. He was on his bed in his bedroom, safe and sound. "Then, it was just a dream?"

Just then, his bedroom opened and Hisoka came in with a plate of blueberry cake and apple pies. Tsuzuki looked properly at Hisoka to make sure that he is really Hisoka. "Are you really Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked in a serious tone. He was afraid that the dream somehow is actually real.

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki, surprised. " Who else could I be? You don't like me anymore, is it?" Hisoka asked back looking rather hurt.

Tsuzuki continued to stare at Hisoka and pictured Hisoka's evil grin and merciless act. But, The person standing in front of him didn't look at all evil and violent. Hisoka's eyes showed an innocent look instead.

Unable to control himself, Tsuzuki hugged hisoka, practically choking the life out of the boy. "I'm sorry," Tsuzuki said regretting asking such question to his one and only best friend. 

"It's alright, I don't like Halloween either," Hisoka replied and stared back into Tsuzuki's eyes. Without hesitation, he rested his head on Tsuzuki's shoulder. A smile of pleasure slowly appeared on Hisoka's face. He eyed the silvered hair man's reflection in the mirror in front of him. Only a few inches away from Hisoka's hands, was the dagger.

~The end~

_*The moral of this story, is, never ever dress up as a person who ever murdered your best friend. ^_^ I'm writing as if Hisoka is phobia against Muraki and must kill anyone who looks like him. Is the story a little confusing? Sorry, I'm so lame at making this kind of stuff. _


End file.
